


Writing and Literature (Drabbles) - Jacob Frye x Reader

by Arichuloco



Series: Assassin's Creed Oneshots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arichuloco/pseuds/Arichuloco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob likes to be a little turd when you're trying to do your homework. A little conversation couldn't possibly hurt, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing and Literature (Drabbles) - Jacob Frye x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!! Aria, ici! This is my first fanfic here and I'm honestly really nervous about it. But I'd really appreciate some feedback to improve (even if this is just senseless drabble I wrote up out of nowhere). 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Jacob hovered over your shoulder and furrowed his brows at the contents on your desk. "English? What kind of rubbish do they teach you at your school? You speak English just fine, last I checked." He placed his arm over your other shoulder, leaning heavily on you.

You grunted under the sudden, but not quite unexpected (this is Jacob, c'mon), drop of his weight. You didn't shrug him off. As a matter of fact, his touch was very welcome, as you needed physical contact at the moment to settle your stressed nerves down.

"It's actually just a replacement word for literature and writing, Jacob," you said tiredly, staring hopelessly at your notes scattered before you. You were frustrated and exhausted, not to mention that the day was just filled with events that seemed to suck your soul right out of your body. Excluding Jacob's company, of course.

You wouldn't admit that out loud to the younger Frye in fear that his head would explode from inflation.

Jacob, noticing the signs of your stress, bent down and gently nuzzled his cheek against your own. It was a subtle gesture to calm you down, but effective nevertheless. You allowed the corners of your mouth to raise slightly at the feel of his sideburns softly scratching against your skin. Already you could feel the tenseness on your body relaxing a bit.

"Why don't they just call it Writing and Literature then?"

You let out a small huff of air from your nose, substituting for a lazy laugh. Tilting you head affectionately against Jacob's, you retorted, "English is only two syllables, Jakey." It was unsaid, but Jacob knew your lazy arse meant that it was less of an effort to say as compared to his seven syllable suggestion.

"Alright, but Lit and Writ sounds much catchier."

Finally, you smiled and let out a soft breath of a laugh. Leaning away, you turned your head to look at Jacob properly. He turned towards you too, meeting your fond gaze. There was a question in his hazel eyes; one you couldn't help but find adorable as you recognized his puppy expression.

"Yes, Jacob," you said softly. One of your hands reached out to touch his face, fingertips trailing softly against his cheek. "I feel a lot better, thank you."

Jacob smiled and leaned in to place a loving kiss on your forehead. "Anything for that smile, love."

 

 

 

 

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Your sideburns are itching me - Jacob, no!"


End file.
